Alternative Jinchuu story
by suzume29013
Summary: The Kenshin gumi is waiting for Enishi's revenge battle. But Kaoru has plans, for which she needs the help of Misao. But things don't go as planned.
1. Waiting for the battle

**Disclaimer** :Author :Kenshin is mine, MINE, MINE !! _Who's knocking with a finger on my shoulder ??_ Ho, Hey, hello, Kenshin ! And ho, hello Mr Watsuki, you're there too !

K: Actually I'm not !

A: No ?

K: No !

A: Damned ! _Heavy sobs_.

K: ORO ?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Six days had passed since Enishi had given Kenshin his warning about his coming to the dojo. Everyone was waiting for the upcoming battle.

Four more days to wait...

Kenshin was barely talking. He was so much aware of how his past was now a burden for all the members of his new family.

Sano & Yahiko kept working out attacks and defences plans, which - Kenshin knew - would not be of much use; Enishi would certainly have planned an attack that would surprise everybody.

He certainly must have planned his attack a very long time ago... elaborating his plan a little bit more every day since the terrible day he killed Tomoe.

A plan he had ten years to build.

Kaoru was still hoping that the letter sent to Misao would reach her in time to bring Tomoe's Diary back with her to Tokyo.

This Diary would prove to Enishi that Tomoe and Kenshin had strong and true feelings for each other. Although Tomoe could never forgive Kenshin for killing the man she cared for so much, she had come to fall in love with this man, who was now vowing to protect her whatever may happen.

She didn't want to see her new beloved killed. As the strong minded woman she had become she was now ready to plead his cause in front of all those who were fomenting plots against him.

Kaoru was sure Enishi could start forgiving Kenshin if he was aware of the real feelings that inhabited his sister.

The Diary had to come in time...in time to avoid the terrible fight, so that peace could finally come to the dojo and into Kenshin's heart.


	2. Secret plans

Three days before the day of the fight.

Kaoru kept gazing at the ally that was facing the dojo's large double door. Everyday she would walk up to the end of the ally where it met the main road to Tokyo's port, which harboured the ships coming from Kyoto.

She was still hoping to catch Misao with the Diary before anyone else did. Her plan was to secretly bring the Diary to Enishi. With the Diary she would be able to persuade him that this fight had no reason to be …

She was sure to be able to convince Misao to go for her plan with her ... Together the two trained girls could certainly make it, without anyone being harmed, she thought.

Kenshin was wondering why she would leave everyday to the end of the ally. He knew Enishi would not simply come walking down the ally and he was sure Kaoru did too.

He also knew Enishi would not come before the ultimatum had expired. He was certainly too happy to imagine the anxiety everyone was feeling and the plans they were making up while waiting for his jinchuu to strike.

Kaoru had come up with the fact that Enishi must have had quite a lot of acquaintances around town to know so much about Kenshin's current life.

Kenshin had told his friends about his meeting with him on the bridge and how far in details he knew everything about him, from the places he'd go around to the food he'd eat for breakfast.

Kaoru had lived in Tokyo ever since she was born, while Kenshin had been in Tokyo for only a little bit more than half a year.

She knew the places where she could meet people that could give information of interest to her and that would certainly not hesitate to exchange it against money.

But for being able to execute that plan she had to hold the Diary, and for now she didn't.


	3. The Diary

Two days before the fight.

Kaoru had decided to buy some tofu and other proteined food to prepare something that would give some strength to everybody before the big fight.

She was of course secretly hoping that she'd come across Misao who would hopefully come back from Kyoto with the precious Diary.

She had already bought some rice, and was now heading to a market place where she knew she'd find some fresh tofu, when her attention was drawn by a young girl with her hair tied in a familiar long plait.

"Misao !".

She ran after her and called out loud for her: "Misao ! Misao !"

The two girls were very happy to find each other again. Their friendship hadn't dropped in intensity even though the two girls had been separated for a couple of month after Shishio's battle.

Misao immediately showed her the Diary and in a couple of minutes Kaoru explained her plan to her best friend.

Misao immediately agreed to participate.

For once in her life Kaoru wanted to be the one saving Kenshin. He had saved her so many times. Since she'd met him she had always had the feeling that her kendo abilities were so little compared to Kenshin's abilities in battle, and that she had only been a burden for him.

But this time she was determined to show him she could be of help to him. There was no way her plan could fail.

Both girls headed for all the places where they thought they could get some pieces of information on Enishi.

They knew Enishi were getting his weapons from the continent. There weren't that many places where you could buy Chinese katanas.

They were said to be much more solid and resistant that Japanese ones; at least that was the opinion of many rebels that had fought during the bakumatsu.

Kaoru learned that a Chinese boat had just arrived to the port a week ago. She gave what was left of her money to one of the ship's mate, who was pretty astonished to see a girl in this area of the town.

The guy told her he had sold all kinds of weird new Chinese explosives tools to a tall white-haired guy that was living in a large mansion behind the forest.

All the strange equipments had been delivered to him four days ago.

"Let's go Misao !" Kaoru ordered.


	4. Enishi's preparations

Enishi had been planning his revenge for ten long years.

The forest was the best place to welcome his old friend the battousai. He wanted him to suffer and make remember the terrible day his Nee-San was savagely assassinated.

On that day Kenshin had had to face all sorts of opponents, whom he defeated one by one before he reached the old wooden barrack where his sister was waiting for him.

But Enishi had no intention to resolve to other men to beat his life enemy.

Even if the battousai manages to pass all the traps he set in the forest he would be weakened and would finish him off the way he should have been finished off ten years ago.

He had carefully placed every trap at various distances from each other. Some were explosives. He thought that - if the battousai would escape the explosives - which could be, as Kenshin could recognize the smell of gunpowder - they would at least blind him.

Some of the traps were knives that were carefully placed so to hurt him without killing him.

His wicked mind had no limit.


	5. Kaoru and Misao's mission

Misao and Kaoru were now nearing the forest. Kaoru was holding the Diary preciously against her.

The ninja girl had the feeling that the forest was too quiet. There were no animals around as if some human being had been walking down that path not a long time ago.

Suddenly the ninja girl shouted out loud when she saw her friend tripping on some thin wires hidden in the leaves. A long spear came from nowhere heading towards Kaoru's head.

But she dodged the spear's deadly course with her right arm's back. It fell on the floor with some blood trickles from Misao's arm.

She swiftly ran to Kaoru to reassure her: "I'm ok, don't worry; let's continue". "We're almost there!" Kaoru nodded.

Kaoru was happy her ninja friend had accepted to accompany her in this crazy plan.

But the way to the mansion wasn't as close as they thought.

Enishi had prepared traps that were only intended to wound a man of Kenshin's height... but...

Misao was scrutinizing every parcel of the forest. She was doing pretty well so far: killing the snakes hidden under the leaves, cutting the wires leading to explosives with her kunais before they detonated.

Although Kaoru was dressed with her hakama outfit she couldn't move as swiftly as Misao could, and she was pretty much relying on her best friend to dodge all the traps.

But there was one thing she hadn't foreseen: what if two traps were set to be triggered exactly at the same time.

Misao was walking in front of Kaoru because of ability to detect traps. Kaoru was carefully following Misao's footsteps in the leaves.

Suddenly Kaoru tripped on a tree root and dropped the Diary. Kaoru tried to jump to catch it before it reached the ground but failed. The Diary hit the ground and a very bright explosion was set off some feet away from the two girls.

Misao immediately turned around protecting her eyes with her right arm, while Kaoru's eyes never left the Diary. When the brightness of the explosion faded out Misao turned round to check on Kaoru.

Kaoru had not been directly hurt by the explosion but her eyes had been severely exposed to the bright light. Although everything was still in a blur Kaoru immediately stood up to pick up the Diary.

Suddenly two knives cut the air at light speed. Misao managed to dodge one of the strike but was startled by Kaoru's cry.

The knives were aimed to hit Kenshin's body at thighs height but Kaoru being a little smaller than Kenshin, the other knife landed right in her abdomen.

Misao turned round to see that Kaoru was lying on the floor - the Diary next to her - trying to pull the short knife out of her body.

Misao couldn't reprehend a cry of horror: "Oh My God, NO!"

Kaoru tried to gather her quickly fading away consciousness to tell Misao to move the Diary a little bit away so that it wouldn't be tainted with her blood.

While Misao was trying to help her, Kaoru urged her again to put the Diary in a safer place. Misao quickly did so to calm her down by putting the Diary on an old tree stock.

Misao pulled out the knife for her and was surprised by the amount of blood that was pouring out of the wound. She quickly ripped a piece of the ribbon tightened around her waist to place it on the wound to stop the bleeding.

She could see that despite Kaoru's will to stay awake her face was growing paler every minute.

"No, please bring the Diary to him... Misao, please..."

"Sssh..." "We need to take care of that wound first, or..."

"That wasn't such a good plan after all..." Kaoru whispered.

She was so ashamed the plan hadn't worked out in the end.

"Now they would have to face the battle anyway and Kenshin would be worried sick over a deadly hurt Kaoru while fighting" Misao thought too.

"Misao, ... pl..."

Her empty eyes were closing from time to time, but this time she didn't finish her sentence.

Her eyes remained closed, the vision of a scared to death Misao printed in her head.

Misao tried to think straight but the idea of her best friend dying here in the middle of this forest away from her home, away from her friend... away from... Kenshin horrified her.

They desperately needed help, help from Megumi, help from Kenshin...When glancing at the wound she knew that was beyond the few medical knowledge she had gained in the company of the Oniwabanshu.

Besides she didn't even have enough bandages. What was the best thing to do?

Although Kaoru was a pretty thin girl, she was older and taller than her. That would make it difficult for her to carry her body.

That would only slow her down while she could get help faster by running back alone to the dojo.

She decided to go for that solution... Before she started to run madly to the dojo she had dragged Kaoru under a tree to shelter her a bit from the wind and cold.

She rolled her over to her side to make her as comfortable as possible. She kneeled down beside her once again ...

"Hang on Kaoru! Please hang on! I'll get help for you! I'll get you Kenshin! Hang on for me, hang on for Kenshin!" Miaso said while holding her hand, hoping that these words would be engraved in her unconscious mind, and that they would help her stay alive.

Then she headed for the dojo without turning around, with tears running down her cheeks.


	6. Enishi meets Kaoru

Enishi was gazing at the forest from the upper floor of his mansion, his mind already two days ahead.

He had already noticed strange movements from the trees earlier... although the wind was practically nonexistent.

Then a bright light enlighten the whole landscape. How could that be?

Had an animal just tripped on one of his traps? That was impossible: his traps were designed to only set off with the minimum weight of a human being, and there were no animal heavy enough in that forest ... The forest was only hosting squirrels and rabbit-like beasts.

He immediately set off for the forest to check on all his traps. Maybe there was still time to settle things again before his great revenge day.

At the brink of the forest he could see a body lying on the floor. He stepped back in surprise recognizing the battousai's girl.

"You?" But his eyes grew wide opened when they caught sight of the Diary that was lying next to what he thought was a lifeless body.

He immediately recognized his sister handwriting. He slowly kneeled down to take hold of the precious Diary not paying much attention to Kaoru.

Then he heard whispers coming from the body...

"En - Enishi...!" "Please ... read...read it...." She was using what was left of her strength to utter these few words to him.

Although a bit startled to hear that she was still alive he didn't approach her.

He sat down and started to read. What he learned was that his sister's feelings were so far from what he thought they were.

She did care for the battousai and the battousai did really care for her too.

He suddenly realized that the girl laying next him had actually come all this way so he could be aware of this. She was ready to throw her life away for the man she loved; the same way he would have given his life for his sister; the same way his sister had given her life for the battousai...

"Thank you ..." he said with a soft voice, although he wasn't sure she could hear him.

He tore a small piece of his big coat, and handled it over to Kaoru by putting it straight into her left hand and pressed her hand against her wound so she could stop the bleeding herself.

Then he covered her with the rest of his coat.

"This should help you wait for your battousai ..."

"Although I will never be able to forgive him, I will never seek to harm him again..."

These last words echoed in Kaoru's head and she felt a great relief which made her open her eyes for a second, right before they were closed again and her hand lost the pressure on her wound.


	7. The will to live

In the meantime Misao had reached the dojo. She quickly ran inside shouting for Megumi and Kenshin, who had already turned round before the first shout, feeling that a strong ki was coming towards them.

"Wh- ??"

"No time to explain!" Misao cut off. "Come with me immediately! It's Kaoru: she needs help".

"Kaoru-Dono?"

"I'll explain on the way. Megumi: can you come with us? We'll catch up with you on our way back"

"OK"

"We met yesterday in Tokyo.... Huh huh... and she told me about her plan ... you see... huh huh" said Misao wanting to start her explanations while running.

"You'll explain later. Show me the way" Kenshin cut off.

Misao reckoned that this was probably not the most appropriate moment for explanations. There was only thing that mattered to Kenshin now: find and save Kaoru.

They continued to run as fast as they could.

When he saw the first trees Kenshin accelerated and outran Misao, as he could now perfectly feel Kaoru's ki.

Suddenly his attention was drawn by the familiar sent of jasmine mixed together with the smell of blood.

"Jasmine... Kaoru dono!"

There she was, lying on her right side on the leaves. "Kaoru!" he shouted dropping the honorific for the very first time.

Her body was so still and motionless that he couldn't stifle a cry, thinking it might already be too late.

But hearing her name cried out loud Kaoru regained a little bit of consciousness and she painfully moved one of left hand's finger, from behind the coat that was covering her.

'K - Ken...'

He ran to her, his heart now pounding hard. "Sssh...I'm here, I'm right here". He carefully removed the coat.

He couldn't believe his eyes when they came to the deep wound in her stomach. He glanced at the coat and at the piece of cloth that had fallen on the floor. Both were tainted with her blood.

Misao was surprised and relieved to see Kaoru had been covered with a blanket. She immediately noticed that the Diary had disappeared

"Could it be ...?"

Kenshin noticed Kaoru's nowhere-looking eyes. She was stretching her arm to reach out for some comfort.

Kenshin immediately took her hand with his' and put the piece of cloth back in place and hold it there with his other hand.

"E - Enishi, he ... he won't bother you anymore...". She was taking a deep breath before each word and winced when Kenshin moved her body.

"The plan! It worked!" shouted Misao with tears in her eyes.

"Plan? Kaoru...what did you do ? Who did this to you ?" he said without really awaiting an answer from her, only bothered by her condition.

Misao quickly gave Kenshin some explanations before Kaoru could open her mouth.

"Kaoru, ... I'll bring you to Megumi-Dono" said Kenshin while gazing at her pale face.

He very gently lifted the upper part of her body with his left arm. Kaoru emitted a small cry while immediately reaching for her wound, placing her hand above Kenshin's.

"Shikkari shite, Kaoru Dono!" cried Kenshin with a voice full of anxiety, fear and regret for not having being able to protect her.

Her eyes were empty but she sensed he was looking at her intensively.

Kenshin had now lifted her completely in his arms and was standing looking desperately at her, contemplating the disaster.

She had had to endure everything Enishi had meant for him.

He rolled her a little closer to his chest so she could take hold of his gi while he was carrying her through the forest back to the dojo.

"Hang on to me Kaoru!", no longer taking care of using the honorific anymore.

He had been running for more than an hour with her in his arms, followed by Misao. He suddenly halted, sensing that she was loosing her grip on his gi.

"Shikkari shite, Kaoru". "Hold on Kaoru, Onegai!".

Again he rolled her over a bit towards his chest to help her regain her grip on his gi.

She lifted her hand a bit, but her hand fell to the side before she could reach it.

Soon after that they came across an out-of-breath Megumi, carrying her medicine box.

Kenshin stood still upon seeing her and softly uttered: "Megumi-Dono".

Her hand flew to her mouth. Kenshin didn't say any more word; his eyes full of despair. He was simply standing desperately waiting for Megumi to give him her instructions.

"Ken-San !" The former hitokiri was now placing all his hopes in her hands, and she knew it.

"Lay her down Ken-San" she ordered. Kenshin laid her down softly on the leaves his eyes not leaving her face. Megumi started by removing the piece of cloth which was now soaked with her blood.

Although he had seen a lot of swords wounds in his past Kenshin swallowed at the sight. Kenshin stayed a few feet away from Kaoru and Megumi, not wanting to disturb her in her work.

Megumi noted his concerns and anxiety. She invited him to hold Kaoru's hand while she was working on her.

"Could you please hold her hand Ken-San. That will help keep her calm. I do not want to give her extra medication if I don't have to."

She started by cleansing the wound and then stitched it together. While working on Kaoru Megumi was constantly glancing at Kaoru's face to check if she was waking up from her light coma, and so was Kenshin. "Ken-San, help me bandage her!" Kenshin immediately raised Kaoru in a sitted position and hold her against him. He couldn't help but noticed the sweat drop on Megumi's face.

"That should enable her to hold until we reach the dojo. Let's go! We need to carry her to a warm place where she can rest as soon as possible!", she instructed while wiping the sweat drops from her forehead.


	8. Recovery and confession

Night had fallen by the time they came back to the dojo. Sano and Yahiko had been anxiously waiting for their return.

Yahiko was the first one to spot the approaching group. His attention was immediately drawn by the lifeless form held in Kenshin's arms.

"Kaoru!"

The former thief was followed right away by Sano who had jumped out of the dojo: "Jo-Chan!"

"Don't worry, she's still alive, thanks to Megumi-Dono" Kenshin said with a little smile, trying to reassure both of them.

Megumi was astonished to see how Sano felt proud of her.

"Sano, prepare a futon for her, quick" Megumi commanded.

All this time Misao had stayed behind not wanting to meet what she thought would be Kenshin's glare. She felt greatly responsible for what had happened to her best friend.

Kenshin stepped forward heading for Kaoru's room. "Would you please accompany me? She will certainly appreciate your presence" he said calmly to her without turning around.

Misao was so happy he wasn't mad at her. She ran right behind him into her room.

After Megumi had made sure nothing more could be done for Kaoru she went out of the room leaving Kenshin and Misao with a peacefully sleeping Kaoru.

"Kenshin..." Misao said breaking the silence.

"Yes." answered Kenshin after a pause.

"All she wanted was to help you... to protect you. She'd do anything for you Kenshin" she continued. "And all I wanted was to help her do that; she'd have gone for her plan anyway, even without me ..."

"I know" he said his eyes fixing Kaoru.

"Thank you for having been there for her" he said, finally lifting his head to face Misao's.

Misao nodded and attempted a little smile.

"Moreover it did save the day, didn't it!" she said after a minute of silence.

Kenshin grinned but gave no answer to that remark. Misao's conclusion was that he probably agreed although he didn't want to admit it.

The next morning the sun was shining and a ray of light was falling on Kaoru's sleeping form.

Kenshin was leaning against the wall and Misao was lying not far from Kaoru. All eyes were closed and only bird songs could be heard.

Megumi entered the room and was relieved to see that everybody had finally come to find some rest.

She put her hand on Kaoru's forehead. "Good, no fever." she thought to herself. And she left to prepare breakfast for everybody.

Awaken by the right of light that had now reached her eyelids Kaoru opened her eyes. She turned her head just a little to avoid the light.

Her sight was still a blur, but she smiled when she recognized the pink gi of her favourite rouroni.

Kenshin was the first one to notice some movements coming from Kaoru's position.

Without moving Kenshin opened his eyes too and immediately met Kaoru's gaze. He knew her sight was still clouded so he neared her so she could see his reassuring smile.

But Kaoru had already felt her rouroni had awakened and was smiling to her, and she smiled in return. He took her hand.

Not a word had yet troubled the silence that was reigning in the room.

It was the turn of the ninja girl to open her eyes.

"Kaoru! You're awake!" she shouted. Misao's overexcitement had everybody come running to the room.

Kenshin was a little disappointed that this moment of intimacy and peacefulness had been so abruptly broken.

Kaoru dropped Kenshin's hand and immediately wanted to sit to show she was all right, but flinched at the pain.

Kenshin noted the little red spot that was starting to pierce through the sheet.

His eyes grew wide opened and he promptly put his hands on her shoulders to put her gently down again.

"Hey !!!!" shouted Megumi that had just re-entered the room. "Don't you dare move now and ruin my work, you....!" she said with a mad voice surpassing the agitation that was now reigning in the room.

Kaoru recognized the voice of the very long-haired doctor, and agreed to lie down again. She had not yet spoken a word.

Megumi went to sit next to Kaoru, having Kenshin moved a little to leave room for her. She lifted the sheet and examined her.

She moved a fold of the bandages with one of her fingers and winced in disappointment. Then she lifted her eyelids to examine her eyes condition.

"The knife wound will take a couple of months to heal completely" she said with a little furious expression.

"But your sight should be ok in a couple of days" she declared leaving the fuming gaze for a bright smile. "I'm so glad to have you back!" she continued with wet eyes.

"Thank you Megumi-Dono" Kenshin said calmly from behind her. The rouroni's voice made Kaoru's head immediately turn round a bit.

She was relieved to see his worried face has changed back into the smiling expression he had shown to her a few moments ago.

"Kenshin..." Kaoru finally uttered. Megumi stood up and left the place to Kenshin.

"I'm here."

"Enishi... I think he won't ever bother you again. But do you think he will ever be able to forgive you?"

"I don't know. But that doesn't matter now. All that matters is for you to get better." he said while trying to have her blurred eyes meet his'.

"He sister was everything to him... He wanted her to be happy. He loved her like Tomoe loved you, like I ..."

"Sssh... " he cut her off not wanting her to start crying.

"I know..." he said very softly "... Anata" he then added with an even softer voice but with a tone that made everybody turn around.

Kaoru's eyes suddenly focused on Kenshin's.

Everybody stood quiet on the moment, surprised by the way Kenshin had just called Kaoru!

Although everybody had always suspected Kenshin's feelings for Kaoru, it was the first time he had opened up like this.

Kenshin not bothering about everybody's surprised expressions kept holding Kaoru's hand, happy he had finally managed to have Kaoru's eyes meet his gaze.

"Naaa. Who wants to have breakfast?" Megumi said loudly to break the little discomfort after having overcome the surprise.

"Yeah, we all need some food after all these events!" continued the rooster head following Megumi's idea.

Sano, Yahiko and Misao looked at each other agreeing without a word that Kenshin and Kaoru needed a moment for themselves. They all headed for the kitchen.

Megumi was the last one to leave the room. Before she did she turned round and asked "Do you want me to bring you something here, you two?"

Kenshin nodded. "Yes, I think we would both appreciate that..." he said with his usual smile.

"We have a lot to talk about, haven't we?" he said while turning back to Kaoru.

"We do?" she said a surprised expression still on her face.

"Yes." he uttered after Megumi had left the room. Then he gradually leant down towards her, stroked her cheek with his right hand and .....kissed her.

Kaoru's surprised expression slowly left her face as she closed her eyes to enjoy the moment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na. This is it : my very first fanfic. English is not my mother tongue (French is), but I wanted to have the largest audience possible for my little K&K drama/romance story. I really hope you enjoyed reading it. Any review will be appreciated.


End file.
